jimsteinmanfandomcom-20200215-history
Bat Out of Hell (song)
Versions Richard Dunne in the musical Neverland Meat Loaf on Bat Out of Hell Tyce Green at Total Eclipse: The Music of Jim Steinman Lyrics The sirens are screaming and the fires are howling Way down in the valley tonight There's a man in the shadows with a gun in his eye And a blade shining oh so bright There's evil in the air and there's thunder in the sky And a killer's on the bloodshot streets Oh and down in the tunnel where the deadly are rising Oh I swear I saw a young boy Down in the gutter He was starting to foam in the heat Oh baby, you're the only thing in this whole world That's pure and good and right And wherever you are and wherever you go There's always gonna be some light But I gotta get out I gotta break it out now Before the final crack of dawn So we gotta make the most of our one night together When it's over you know We'll both be so alone Like a bat out of hell I'll be gone when the morning comes When the night is over Like a bat out of hell I'll be gone gone gone Like a bat out of hell I'll be gone when the morning comes But when the day is done And the sun goes down And moonlight's shining through Then like a sinner before the gates of heaven I'll come crawling on back to you I'm gonna hit the highway like a battering ram On a silver black phantom bike When the metal is hot and the engine is hungry And we're all about to see the light Nothing ever grows in this rotting old hole Everything is stunted and lost And nothing really rocks And nothing really rolls And nothing's ever worth the cost And I know that I'm damned if I never get out And maybe I'm damned if I do But with every other beat I got left in my heart You know I'd rather be damned with you If I gotta be damned you know I wanna be damned Dancing through the night with you If I gotta be damned you know I wanna be damned Gotta be damned you know I wanna be damned If I gotta be damned you know I wanna be damned Dancing through the night Dancing through the night Dancing through the night with you! Oh baby, you're the only thing in this whole world That's pure and good and right And wherever you are and wherever you go There's always gonna be some light But I gotta get out I gotta break it out now Before the final crack of dawn So we gotta make the most of our one night together When it's over you know We'll both be so alone Like a bat out of hell I'll be gone when the morning comes When the night is over Like a bat out of hell I'll be gone gone gone Like a bat out of hell I'll be gone when the morning comes But when the day is done And the sun goes down And moonlight's shining through Then like a sinner before the gates of heaven I'll come crawling on back to you Then like a sinner before the gates of heaven I'll come crawling on back to you I can see myself tearing up the road Faster than any other boy has ever gone And my skin is raw but my soul is ripe No one's gonna stop me now I gotta make my escape But I can't stop thinking of you And I never see the sudden curve until it's way too late I never see the sudden curve till it's way too late Then I'm dying at the bottom of a pit in the blazing sun Torn and twisted at the foot of a burning bike And I think somebody somewhere must be tolling a bell And the last thing I see is my heart Still beating Breaking out of my body And flying away Like a bat out of hell Then I'm dying at the bottom of a pit in the blazing sun Torn and twisted at the foot of a burning bike And I think somebody somewhere must be tolling a bell And the last thing I see is my heart Still beating Still beating Breaking out of my body and flying away Like a bat out of hell Like a bat out of hell Like a bat out of hell Like a bat out of hell! Like a bat out of hell! Like a bat out of hell! Category:Songs